Remember Me
by AnythingFanfiction13
Summary: IGNITE ME SPOILERS! Juliette has just defeated Anderson when two people come back into Juliette's life and turn it upside down. Will she be able to stop them and save her friends and family before it's too late? We get a better glimpse into Juliette's past as she discovers thing about her self even she didn't know!
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Anderson is dead. I shot him about a week ago. I remember it so vividly. The boat, the solders, Sonya and Sarah. All of it. But the one part that scared me the most was thinking my friends were gone. But they're not. They are all here, sitting down in a circle in Aaron Warner Anderson's training facilities. Me, Warner, Adam, James, Kenji, Brendon, Winston, Castle, Ian, Lily, Alia, Sonya and Sarah. I can't believe we are all alive.

"So, what's our next move?" Kenji asks. "Juliette? Got an idea?"

"I think we should rebuild the houses and make sure everyone has food and a roof over their heads." I say.

"And what will we do after that?"

"We could build some medicine stations for the ill and injured." I turn in the direction of the healer twins. "Can you girls try to heal them?" I say to Sonya and Sarah.

"Of course, we will do anything we can to help." Sarah says. Sonya nods in agreement.

"What can I do to help?" James's head pops up. "I want to help too!"

"Hey, buddy." Adam cuts in "Don't worry I'm sure there is something that you can do."

The sound of the elevator doors opening catches everyone's attention. We are all crowded at the back of the room, and I know we are all wondering who has just stepped in so uninvited. The soft ping goes off to signal the arrival.

"Hello, everyone. So sorry to interrupt but do you know where we might be able to find Juliette?"

I freeze. That voice. I know that voice. It is the same voice that would yell at me and tell me to stay away. The same one that told me I was a monster, that I had ruined their life. It belongs to the people that tossed me out like I was a piece on trash. That emptied me of their pockets and left me to rot in a hole in the ground. I used to sob myself the sleep in their house every night. They locked me up and said I should be _thankful_. Thankful for their food, for their shelter, for their humanity towards such an awful, terrible, creature like me. How? How could I forget that voice?

"Who are you?" Ian demands. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"That is none of your concern. All we want to do is pick up Juliette and we will be out of your way."

Adam tenses. "You're not taking her anywhere. What do you want with her?"

The familiar pair of blue-green eyes walk up to me. And everyone else parts out of their way, too interested to object. All but Warner who is at my side in an instant.

I can't believe this is happening.

This can't be happening.

This _cannot _be happening.

"Mom? Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Wait—"

"What?"

"Hold on a second—"

Everyone is gaping at me. They are staring and confused and don't know what to do. So they sit and they watch. I feel my face go pale and my eyes open a little bit wider as I stare, unblinking, at the two people before me.

"Juliette, you are only 17. It has come to our attention that even though you were sent away we are still your parents. You have to come home with us. We get to have you back and you must do everything we tell you, do you understand? Oh, and now that you are the leader of this nation, well, that is just a bonus for us because that means we are in charge."

"No." Warner is furious. "You can't walk into my private quarters and demand to take Juliette back. Especially after what you did to her. So I generously ask you to leave because if you don't you will have to be escorted out."

"Oh, Juliette! Is this one of your friends?" My mother asks surprised. "Last time I saw you, you didn't have any friends. But that was always your fault and I can't say I blame the other kids form staying away from you—"

That's it. My bones have turned to dust and my body is liquid all over the floor, and I'm dead. I'm dead and I don't want to come back to life again. Not to this. Not to my parents who haven't changed a bit, not to the memories of my terrible childhood or to the past I have tried so hard to forget. I've tried too hard to keep the memories away. I locked them in a safe of my own making and I threw away the key.

Warner is processing this new information, calculating his next move so fast I can almost see his brain working. He is looking at me for guidance or a cue of some sorts. But I am already dead. I'm just a corpse on the ground. A worthless lump of limbs and powder.

"No. You can't take her away." My parents turn to James a look of disbelief written across their faces.

_James_. Sweet, sweet James. He is looking at my parents, shaking, his words are firm and angry. His ocean blue eyes full of determination and courage. Something I wish I had when I was his age. If I had known the strength I possess I would have been free along time ago.

"I'm sorry little boy but _you _don't get to make the decisions around here. Now if we are done here, Juliette! Come along, we must be going!"

James flinches. "I am _not_ a little boy. I'm almost twelve years old!" He stands with his arms crossed over his chest. My parents have underestimated him. Everyone seems to underestimate him. In a way it amuses me, entertains me. But not when it is my parents. And not when they are attacking him—or anyone—I would know more than anyone what that feels like.

I can't take this anymore.

Something inside me snaps.

I jump up and slowly, so slowly, I creep towards them. My eyes are wild and I don't care. I stalk them like an animal stalking her prey.

"Never." I say, venom in my voice. "I would rather die than go anywhere with you. But you're right. I _do _control this nation now. And here you are. And here I am. So while you are here_ I _am the one who controls _you_."

I have backed them up so far until their backs are a meter away from hitting the wall beside the elevator doors. My father takes a step towards me. I flinch. He hasn't been this close to me since I was 13 years old. No one ever comes close to me.

"My dear Juliette. You have once again forgotten your role."

Before I have a chance to understand he grabs one of my arms with his free hand and curls the other into a fist right before he punches me in the jaw.

I am so overcome by an all-consuming rage that I grab him but the shoulders and slam him against the wall so hard his body makes a dent. Everyone is crowding around me trying to pull me away. Trying to tell me not to make any rash decisions. But they are too late. I have already decided that I am going to kill him. Just then Adam grabs me from behind and uses his power to combat my own. And that is it. I have no more power, no more lethal touch, he has reduced me to what I always thought I was— just a girl that is weak and pathetic and couldn't throw a punch with enough power to save her life.

"Let me go!" I scream. "Let me go _right now _Adam!"

My father stumbles away from the wall and my mother helps him into the elevator.

"Don't worry Juliette. I'm sure we'll meet again soon enough." He says.

I'm still shouting as the doors close behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Adam lets go and I feel the strength come back into my body.

"What the heck is _wrong _with you?" I demand. "You shouldn't have held me back! You shouldn't have stopped me! You should have let me kill him! He deserves it!"

"Juliette, love." I spin around to face Warner. "Are you okay?" He asks, "Are you hurt?" He is looking at me concerned. And I wouldn't blame him. If I had seen what I just did form his perspective, I would have been concerned too.

"No. I'm fine. I'll be fine." I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course I'm sure. I—" I take a deep breath. "I think I just need to cool down."

I walk towards the gun wall and slip away through the door without another word to anyone. I need to shoot something. I grab gun and take aim on one on the targets. A click. Then a loud _bang_. My shot goes right through the heart. Perfect. I take aim again this time focusing on the head.

Another click.

Another bang.

It hit just on the center on the target's skull. Just then I hear the door open and closes again a few seconds later. Kenji steps in my line of view.

"Hey princess, that was quite a show back there."

"If you guys hadn't of stopped me then I wouldn't have to go through it again."

"What do you mean?" He says. "You just slammed your own dads face into the wall! They won't be coming back here any time soon."

"You don't get it do you?"

"No." He says. "I don't. Do you care to enlighten me?" He asks annoyed.

I have you remind myself to breath.

"They are going to keep coming back until I go with them and they are never going to stop." I try to hold back the stinging in my eyes and hope he can't see my face going pink.

_Breath_

"The only reason they want me back is so that they can control everything through me…" I trail off losing my train of thought. "I never thought I would see them again. And I hoped I never would. I hoped I could keep the nightmares away, the memories away. But they are already zooming through my mind."

"I… had no idea it was that bad." I turn to him and I can see the regret in his eyes. I place my gun down and walk over to where he is standing just to wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back.

"I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that, Kenji."

"No worries princess. I'm sorry I even asked."

"Don't be. I think I needed to talk to someone about it."

"Well I'm glad I could help." He says softly, breaking away. "Now let's head back inside."

I follow him back into the training facilities. Everyone turns to me. I stare back at the worried faces of my friends. I should probably say something.

"Sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" James runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I bend over and hug him back, making sure I don't hurt him.

"Yes. I'm okay, just a little shaken."

"Good. I didn't like what they were saying about you."

His face breaks my heart.

I release him and go to the back of the room. I sit down on the bench and prop my elbows up on my legs as I drop my head into my hands. A moment later I feel the weight of someone else sit down beside me.

"Juliette? Are you sure you are okay?"

"I already told you that I'm fine."

"Remember, I can sense emotions. And I know that you feel scared and worried that they will come back, angry because you don't think they should have left this room alive and confused on why you would react so violently."

"You left out tired." I answer back with a grin. A slow smile creeps up his face. He gets up and holds out his bare hand for me to take. I do.

"Let's go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

The elevator doors deposit us back into our room.

"You know we really should see if there are any other rooms on base so they can have actual beds to sleep on." I am saying to Warner in an attempt to change the subject.

"We might have a few extra rooms for them to sleep in and we can add another set of rooms down stairs so they are always near here." He says.

I stop.

"What? Is that not what you want?" He asks confused.

"No, that's perfect."

"Okay, is there something else that I missed?"

"Maybe."

"Well then tell me. Tell me what you want."

I pull him towards me wrapping my arms around my neck and threading my fingers through his hair. I crane my neck so that my lips are just an inch away from his ear.

"That is a dangerous question." I whisper, my voice like silk.

"Oh?" A small smile spreads across his face. "And what are you planning to do exactly?"

"This." And I push him down on the bed. I climb into his lap. Cup his face with my hands, tilting his chin up so I can look into the emerald eyes I have come to love. Then I kiss him slowly. Just a breeze of a kiss. I break away and he picks me up off his lap and lays me on the bed, crawls over to me, on top of me. I feel his lips on my shoulder, soft and scorching and tender. He pulls back. I refuse to open my eyes. I just want to savor this moment. His finger touches my lips and he traces the shape of my mouth, the curves, the seam, the dip and my lips part. His hands slip around my waist. He touches my cheek. His four finger graze the side of my face, slowly, so slowly before they slip behind my head.

No words.

Just his lips.

Deep and urgent like he can't afford to take his time any more. His hands travel the length of my back and he's kissing my neck, my throat, the slope of my shoulders and his breaths come harder, faster, his hands suddenly become threaded into my hair and I'm spinning, I'm dizzy, I'm reaching up behind his neck and clinging to him.

He kisses my top lip.

He kisses my bottom lip.

He kisses just under my chin, the length of my forehead, both temples, my cheeks, all along my jawline and he is not going to stop. There's a whimper building in my throat and I'm locking my fingers in his hair and I'm pulling him up, on top of me. He cups my face in his hands and he pulls me close and he kisses me, kisses me until time topples over and my head spins into oblivion. He pulls back just to look me in the eye. Warner's forehead is pressed against mine, his skin flushed with heat, his nose touching my own. I smile a stupid smile. He lifts my head, pulls my hair away from my neck so my face falls more easily onto the pillow. He shifts so he's on the bed beside me.

"Aaron." I whisper.

"I love you." He says. "But right now you need to sleep. It's been a long day."

I'm not even conscious enough to respond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

"Juliette—JULIETTE! Wake up!"

I jump up in alarm, still a little groggy from sleep. "What? What happened? What is it?" I panic.

"Someone is using their ability's down stairs and they are hurting our solders. We need to get down there _now_."

"Okay. Okay, can you get my suit?"

"Here." Warner tosses me my suit and I change as fast as I can. We run outside our room and down the hall. The elevator pings open and at least seven solders run out in a cluster. They all have looks of worry and fear sewn across their faces.

"Ground level!" One of them shouts. We rush in and slam the doors closed. Warner hits the Ground floor button. He is tapping his foot on the ground.

"Come on. _Come on!_"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure we can handle this."

"I just wish this thing would move faster."

Chaos is on the other side of the doors. People are running trying to escape the unknown danger that is lurking about the room.

"Are there stairs somewhere?"

"Yes. They are at the other side of the room!" Warner tries to yell above the chaos among us.

"Get everybody out of here now! Get them away from the danger and go get the others! We are going to need their help."

With a swift nod Warner gathers all the people and ushers them up the stairs. He makes sure everyone is out then he too runs to the stair well to try and catch up with them. Now I am left alone with a man—no older than 20—standing in the corner. Staring at me with a look of utter hatred.

"Ah, you must be Juliette, I have heard so much about you. But I must warn you. Your power is useless against mine." He catches the confused look on my face and says "Don't worry. I won't spoil it for you. He comes charging forward and I use the skills that Warner was teaching me before the war. He tries to punch me.

I block.

He tries again.

I block again.

Then I focus on controlling all the power I can muster and I swing my fist as hard as I can but as soon as I make contact with his jaw I feel my power attack me with the same level of strength I tried to use against him.

Unbelievable.

I am tossed back so hard I slam into the wall. I can feel the solid brick behind me turn into crumbs and then I see him reach behind his back and pull out a shiny black object.

It's a gun.

I get up and I try to project this time but as soon as I do he stops. I pull back my power and he launches forward hitting me harder against the wall and holds my shoulders—still holding his gun—and reaches behind me and takes my gun. I try to shove him of me but it doesn't work. Nothing is working. He has shut off my power even though he is no longer touching me. Now he is standing a few meters away and holding two guns at my head. I turn to run just as I hear him put the bullet into place and pull the trigger.


End file.
